Effron Alegni
| home = Netheril (Shadowfell) | formerhomes = | race = Half-elf, half-tiefling | class4e = | sex = Male | age = 20s in 1463 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }} Effron Alegni, also known as "the Twisted", was a half-elf half-tiefling warlock under the tutelage of the Netherese lord Draygo Quick. He was the son of Herzgo Alegni and Alegni's rape victim, Dahlia Sin'felle. Description Effron had a scratchy voice. He was short, young-looking, frail, and thin. He had one red eye and one blue eye, indicating his mixed elf/tiefling heritage. He had black hair with purple highlights and ramlike horns. His left arm was useless, damaged since right after his birth, and usually hung behind him. He had an infuriating grin. He also tilted his body back and forth quickly so that his limp arm swung out in a wave on purpose to upset his father, Herzgo Alegni, who found this macabre sight repulsive. Possessions Effron possessed a powerful magical staff topped with a small, humanoid skull. The staff was made of bone and the eyes of the skull glowed red when in use. It had the power to create undead zombies from corpses. History Effron's birth was the product of Herzgo Alegni's rape of Dahlia Sin'felle when she was practically still a child. Some time after Effron was born, Dahlia took him to a cliff where she dropped him over the side in front of Alegni's eyes. She thought him dead, but Alegni took the child back to Netheril and the Shadowfell, where he was trained in the use of magic. He was trained under Argyle and Lord Draygo Quick since he was about ten years old. In "The Last Threshold" he's described as tapping into "the mystic energies of the Feywild"R.A. Salvatore (March 2014). Night of the Hunter. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 68. ISBN 0-7869-6511-8., making him a fey pact warlock. In the year 1463 DR, Effron was sent by Draygo Quick to aid Herzgo Alegni's quest to control the rebuilt city of Neverwinter. He hired a number of mercenaries from Cavus Dun to hunt down Dahlia, whom he wished dead, and Drizzt Do'Urden. The mercenaries failed, in part because of the secret betrayal of Ambergris. After Drizzt, Dahlia, and Artemis Entreri retrieved Charon's Claw from Alegni, Effron was tasked with aiding him. The mission failed and he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of his mother. Afterwards, he was even more desperate to kill Dahlia. He desired to use the captured Guenhwyvar to bargain for Dahlia's capture or death, but was found out by Quick and rebuked. However, he was able to spend time with Dahlia and as he got to know her, he felt himself developing a mother–son relationship with her. He revealed the location of Guenhwyvar and the group assaulted Draygo Quick's home to rescue her. Effron and Drizzt were captured, spending several days in a cell together. They were released from imprisonment many months later when Jarlaxle and Bregan D'aerthe came to rescue them. Effron continued to travel with the group to Icewind Dale, where they spent a night on the edge of Iruladoon that lasted eighteen years in the outside world. After that night, Drizzt remained in Icewind Dale while Effron continued to travel with his mother and the rest of the group. Effron was separated from his companions in Port Llast when they were captured by drow. Effron escaped, but his companions believed him to be dead. He remained in Port Llast until he came across Drizzt, now reunited with the reborn Companions of the Hall, who informed him that his mother had been killed (as far as they knew) by Catti-brie, Drizzt's original wife. Effron, angry, declined to join them. After his departure, he ran into Beniago, who advised him to meet up with Ambergris and Afafrenfere across the Sea of Fallen Stars. He considered this a personal and spiritual journey. Relationships Herzgo Alegni Herzgo Alegni was Effron's father and in some ways his superior among the Netherese. Effron tried to impress him and make him proud; however, Alegni claimed Effron had disappointed him ever since he first saw him and found his physical deformities either revolting or shameful. At the same time, Effron hated Alegni, although he found that he mourned his loss upon Alegni's death. Dahlia Sin'felle For much of his life, Effron was consumed by the desire to kill his mother, Dahlia Sin'felle, who had both abandoned him and caused his physical deformities. He even hired Cavus Dun mercenaries to have her killed. However, as he got to know her, he found himself drawn to her and eventually they formed a close relationship. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Neverwinter'' *''Charon's Claw'' *''The Last Threshold'' *''The Companions'' (mentioned) * Night of the Hunter (minor) *''Rise of the King'' (minor) References Category:Tieflings Category:Shadovar Category:Males Category:Warlocks Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Shadowfell Category:Half-elves